A Night For Two
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Os 4 amigos tem que se separar... Zoey e Francis ficam juntos... o que será que vai acontecer?  Capinha no perfil... Deixe Revew que eu retribuiu


_**Oi gente linda!**_

_**Como vai tudo? Tudo de bom espero =D**_

_**Bom decidi escrever sobre um jogo que eu amo… Left 4 Dead**_

_**É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre jogos e estou com um pouco de medo que não gostem…**_

_**Mas, bom, vou torcer para que gostem XD**_

_**Até já...**_

No shopping…

-Ok pessoal, vamos nos dividir em grupos de dois.

-Eu fico com a Zoey! – Afirmou Francis.

-Ok, eu e o Louis, ficaremos juntos. – Concordou Bill.

_**PDV Zoey**_

Senti corar quando Francis falou.

Era a primeira vez que ele queria estar comigo.

-Zoey! – Chamou Francis.

Senti um arrepio subindo pelas minhas costas doridas.

-O que foi? – Perguntei chateada por ter interrompido meus pensamentos confusos.

-Vamos lá acima pegar alguma comida para nós dois. Estou cheio de fome.

Não respondi. Simplesmente comecei a caminhar lentamente em direcção ás escadas rolantes que agora já não funcionavam mais.

Francis também não falou mais.

Limitou-se apenas a seguir do meu lado, com a sua shotgun nas mãos.

De repente veio imagens da minha família á minha cabeça.

* Como será que estariam?

* Seriam neste momento zombies ou ainda seriam humanos com vida?

* E se fossem zombies… teria coragem e força para os matar?

Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos, escorrendo pela minha face suja, enquanto meus pensamentos ecoavam na minha cabeça.

Parei no meio da escada, quase derrubando Francis, que subia as escadas atrás de mim.

-Hei, Zoey, continue subindo as escadas! Você quase me fez cair agora. – Disse Francis se agarrando ao corrimão preto e quase macio das escadas rolantes.

Não falei, não conseguia falar, nem mesmo andar. Era como se estivesse paralisada.

-Zoey, se mexa! Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Insistiu.

E mais uma vez não respondi, nem me mexi.

-Você está zoando comigo né? Só pode. – Gritou baixinho.

Aquelas palavras me magoaram.

Agora meu coração estava doendo mais.

Senti-me fraca, sem força e deixei-me cair nas escadas, magoando meus joelhos. Não conseguia estar de pé.

Mais um milhão de lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos.

Agora chorava sem medo.

-Zoey, você está bem?

Eu não respondi outra vez, apenas me sentei no degrau, olhando para Francis.

Sua face dura, revelava-se agora preocupada e um pouco compreensiva.

-Zoey… O que você têm? Está com dores? Me responde por favor. – Pediu Francis se colocando de joelhos.

Olhei seus olhos me observando e não consegui resistir…

Eu me abracei a Francis, com toda a força que me restava.

Sabia, que não o iria magoar, mas apenas o deixaria sentido.

Os seus braços rodeavam meu corpo como se me protegesse.

Chorei, chorei, sempre pensando na minha família e Francis apenas me dizia:

''Calma! Eu estou aqui contigo! Está tudo bem… estou aqui. ''

Aquelas palavras doces me aconchegaram.

Após alguns minutos, parei de chorar e voltei a olhar os olhos de Francis.

Ele fez um leve sorriso e perguntou:

-Estás melhor?

Nunca tinha reparado nesse lado de Francis.

Limpei os olhos e respondi:

-Sim.

Francis fez um olhar duvidoso e perguntou novamente:

-Tens a certeza?

-Não! – Respondi olhando seus olhos castanhos.

-Háhá! Eu sabia! Vai me contar o que se passou? – Perguntou fazendo caretas para me fazer sorrir.

-Eu…

-Você...?

Nossa como Francis é lindo! Seus músculos, sua pele, seus olhos…

Ai, concentra-te Zoey…

-Zoey…

-Eu…Estava a pensar… como estaria minha família.

Mais uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos.

-Calma Zô. Eles estão bem. Você vai ver.

-Como pode ter a certeza?

-Eu não tenho, mas sei que se eu pensar positivo, as coisas correm bem.

-E isso resulta?

-Hum… sim! Claro! – Mentiu Francis.

-Ok! Eu vou tentar. Eu juro.

-Agora podemos ir comer?

Nesse momento ouvi um som. Acho que era a barriga do Francis.

-Vamos! Se eu ouvir sua barriga mais uma vez, acho que tenho um AVC provocado pelo susto.

-Minha barriga? Mas minha barriga não fez barulho nenhum. Eu achei que tinha sido sua barriga! º.º

OMG! Eu? Senti corar mais uma vez.

-Ups. – Disse me levantando. – Háááááááááááá´! - Gritei vendo um zombie na minha frente.

**0.o.0.o**

**Bang, Bang**

**0.o.0.o**

-Zoey, porque você não disparou?

-Eu… eu, não sei.

O que me deu? Normalmente sou eu quem dispara mais rápido.

-Vamos logo, Zô.

-Ok, ok…

Caminhámos lentamente e silenciosamente. Nenhum de nós falou.

Alguns minutos depois, já tínhamos alguma comida dentro de um saco.

-Vamos precisar disto.

Escutei Francis falar, enquanto caminhava na sua frente.

-Do quê?

Francis não respondeu. Virei-me para trás.

Francis tinha um cigarro na boca e um isqueiro na mão. Mesmo antes de ele acender o cigarro eu perguntei:

- Desde quando você fuma?

-Nunca fumei!

-Então e decidiu começar agora? Foi? Seu estúpido! Isso faz mal! Você enlouqueceu? OMG! Você não…

-Hei! Calma! Eu não vou fumar, não. Eu estou só querendo tomar banho. – Disse Francis me interrompendo.

-Não me int… O quê?

-Só quero tomar banho!

OMG! º.º

-Como?

-Ligando o alarme de incêndios.

-Você ficou maluco é? E se houver mais zombies aqui no shopping?

-Zô, a gente matou tudo! Lembra?

-É, eu sei, mas á pouco…

-Esquece isso Zoey! Só quero tomar banho. Estou cheirando a rato do esgoto á dias.

-Mas…

Hei! Ele ligou. Hó God. É melhor eu pegar a shotgun dele…

Meus olhos se colaram no corpo de Francis enquanto pegava a sua arma. Apenas estava semi-nu, mas eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa.

Me juntei a ele e tirei o casaco.

-Pensei que você estava com medo.

-Cale a boca! – Disse sorrindo.

Francis sorriu também, aproximou-se e me beijou…

_**Então gente…**_

_**O que vocês acharam?**_

_**Eu quero saber!**_

_**Vá! Deixem Revew, que depois eu retribuiu.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_***** Este capitulo é dedicado ao meu amigo Dani (que agora começou a fumar =,3) e a minha M.a e ao meu namorado (que tal como eu, não gostam de fumar, nem do fumo ^^)**_


End file.
